Perguntas Retóricas
by T. Lecter
Summary: Aquelas malditas perguntas às quais nós fazíamos questão de responder continuavam na minha memória. Eu perguntava com ironia, ele com malícia. As respostas sempre nos surpreendiam, principalmente por serem desnecessárias. //Asuma/Shika//Presente pro Dan!
1. Você pensa que eu sou idiota?

_Naruto não me pertence. Eu não ganho nem um grão de milho por essa fic. Mas ganho a antipatia dos ShikaTemaDePlantão, e isso me deixa feliz. AsumaShika 4eva s2_

_Dedico mais essa fic ao Dan, porque ele é a única pessoa tão igualmente gamado em Asuma/Shikamaru quanto eu que eu conheço. Oi Dan s2_

**Summary**: Aquelas malditas perguntas às quais nós fazíamos questão de responder continuavam na minha memória. Eu perguntava com ironia, ele com malícia. As respostas sempre nos surpreendiam, principalmente por serem desnecessárias.

-

**Perguntas retóricas**

**- **

_Ela não precisa saber de tudo. Entretanto é insuportável eu fingir não saber de nada._

_-_

**1. Você pensa que eu sou idiota?**

**-**

Amanheci com uma determinação que, sinceramente, não me cai nada bem.

Eu deveria ser o primeiro a falar com a Kurenai-san sobre o que aconteceu com o Asuma, mas ainda havia em mim uma relutância insuportável em encará-la. Não por odiá-la ou sentir pena; A verdade é que não sinto nada. Ela é uma boa pessoa, o tipo de mulher que um homem pode querer para se casar e ter filhos. Talvez um dia eu venha a encontrar uma assim também... mas a verdade é que no fundo há uma dificuldade imensa em olhá-la nos olhos hoje e saber que ambos dividimos a mesma dor da perda dele.

A mesma.

Não sou o tipo de pessoa que divide segredos com ninguém. Considero isso muito problemático, assim como a maioria das relações humanas são. Prefiro me contentar com o meu silêncio a ter que passar horas tentando explicar tudo o que penso ou faço. Tenho sorte por ter um pai paciente e uma mãe mais preocupada em brigar com ele do que fazer perguntas a mim.

Por falar em mãe, a minha é do tipo de mulher com a qual eu jamais aceitaria me casar.

Lembro de ter dito isso ao Asuma uma vez. Ele riu na minha cara, engasgou com aquela nuvem de nicotina e apontou meu rosto, quase sufocando com a fumaça. Lembro claramente das palavras dele:

- Você me parece bem o tipo de homem que vai ser posto no cabresto, Shikamaru!

_Ele_ podia rir. Porque _ele_ não era esse tipo de homem. Sempre estive próximo o bastante para perceber que o Asuma não se deixava controlar pela Kurenai-san. Na verdade ele era mais controlador. Eu sei disso. Ele costumava fazer isso comigo. Diabos... ao invés de me concentrar no que falar a ela, estou aqui lembrando de besteiras que nem sequer deveriam estar na minha cabeça agora.

Deve ser o que o Chouji chama de 'efeito Asuma'.

Eu sempre penso demais quando é nele que estou falando. Deveria ser o contrário, eu acho. Eu devia limpar a mente dessas baboseiras e me concentrar em alguma coisa que valha realmente a pena. Sempre foi assim... desde o dia em que jogamos Shoji a primeira vez. Penso em possibilidades múltiplas de coisas a dizer a ele e no final acabo encontrando estratégias absurdas e - admito -, muito boas para puxar assunto. Pena que a maioria dos assuntos se resumisse a táticas de jogo.

E como eu imaginei, estou sem coragem de bater na porta da Kurenai-san. Analisei que o jardim dela ganhou algumas flores nesses últimos dias. Papoulas. Asuma me disse que lhe dera sementes de papoulas antes de irmos à busca da Akatsuki. Ao questioná-lo sobre o porquê de papoulas ele afirmou ter sido uma indicação da Ino.

Foi impossível evitar o riso.

- _Você pensa que eu sou idiota?_ – perguntei, encarando o horizonte para fugir dos olhos dele.

- De jeito nenhum! – eu detestava quando ele dava respostas a essas perguntas tolas que as dispensavam. – Tanto é que estranhei você vir me perguntar o motivo para dar essas sementes pra Kurenai. Papoulas são flores para consolar alguém! É óbvio!

- Sinceramente? Não há algo de muito óbvio nisso – Pelo menos eu acreditava que não. – O que há para consolar? Quero dizer, se é para consolar a Kurenai-san, então que tivesse dado essas sementes depois de deixá-la, ou algo desse tipo.

- Por que eu a deixaria?

Então eu emudeci. De fato não havia uma razão forte o bastante – não para ele – para deixá-la. Afinal, quem era eu e o que eram todas as coisas que aconteceram entre nós para que fosse o bastante? Deixar a futura mãe de seus filhos não contava como uma prova de amor ou algo do tipo. Creio que eu já era grandinho o suficiente para entender esses fatos. Era estupidez minha ficar imaginando tais coisas. A estupidez só não era maior por que eu realmente não era idiota. Talvez, pensei, ele é que fosse.

- Ao contrário do que você pensa de mim, Asuma, às vezes penso que você é idiota. Só às vezes.

Parece que eu fazia questão de vê-lo rindo das bobagens que eu dizia. Poderia ser exatamente isso, mas eu ignoro esse fato.

Então, pondo de lado as lembranças, bati na porta. Quando a Kurenai-san me recebeu eu me vi quase obrigado a fitar o chão. Não sei se vergonha era o sentimento certo, mas certamente era algo parecido. É insuportável agir como um perfeito idiota quando a intenção é demonstrar força. E eu tenho certa facilidade em agir como tal nessas situações.

- Como vai, Kurenai-san? – uma daquelas perguntas às quais ninguém realmente espera ser respondida. Asuma respondia. Ela não. Ela apenas sorriu com educação e me indicou o sofá. – E o bebê?

- Bem. Você quer um chá?

- Não, obrigado. Eu estava pensando em ir visitar o túmulo do Asuma e... – as palavras me falharam. Engoli em seco e tentei buscar alguma ponta de força nos olhos dela, mas apenas vislumbrei suas lágrimas. – Levar flores, sabe?

- Espera pela minha companhia? – a vi acariciar a barriga e meus sentidos falharam momentaneamente. – É que...

- Não, - intercalei-a, imitando o que eu planejava ser um sorriso. – Acho que é melhor você ficar, mesmo.

- Obrigada – ela sufocou o choro e eu permaneci calado. - Ainda é difícil...

- Eu sei – mal sabe ela... sou o que mais sei, na verdade. – Bem, passei mesmo só para saber se está precisando de alguma coisa.

- Ah, obrigada, Shikamaru. Mas não, no momento eu não preciso mesmo de nada. Talvez amanhã eu vá até o Asuma e...

O choro lhe veio desenfreado e eu quase não tive tempo de oferecer meu abraço antes que ela se deixasse cair nele. Pela primeira vez eu me sentia falso e, até certo ponto, um traidor afagando meu inimigo. Que problemático... Seria tão mais prático dizer que eu compreendia toda aquela dor, toda a falta que fazia o abraço dele e o calor do seu hálito. Eu me queimava no inferno ao abraçar a mulher que outrora esteve nos braços dele. Será que se ela soubesse, também sentiria o inferno no meu abraço?

Naquele momento eu fiz silêncio e tentei aproximá-la de um paraíso qualquer bem longe de mim.

A Kurenai não merecia sentir o mesmo que eu. Um pouco do Asuma está nela e isso ainda me faz querer protegê-la. Já fui capaz de me perguntar se eu não estava protegendo apenas o filho dele e não a ela. No entanto essa é mais uma dúvida desnecessária.

- Tente descansar e parar de chorar. Não vai fazer bem pro moleque – arranquei-lhe um sorriso apagado e a deixei enxugando as lágrimas quando saí de lá.

O caminho até o túmulo era interminável, principalmente quando se tem que fazer uma parada de quinze minutos na floricultura com a Ino insistindo para ir junto. Já tenho problemas demais para ter de suportar mais uma mulher choramingando no meu ombro.

Estranho. O caminho que leva ao túmulo de quem nós amamos tem o poder sufocante de desenhar nosso passado no chão. E, incrivelmente, apenas o passado em que vivemos juntos. O resto é apagado da memória por período nostálgico de tempo.

Quando paro diante dele consigo ver a imagem segura do homem que chamei de Capitão, de mestre, amigo... companheiro. E isso é problemático demais. Principalmente quando a única coisa que me vem à mente são as coisas que costumávamos discutir entre nós.

Lembro de uma pergunta que cabe em muitas situações que vivemos. Desde as melhores até as insuportáveis como essa de agora. E, inesperadamente, me encontro a ouvir a voz dele sussurrando tal pergunta no ouvido da minha alma:

_- Como isso foi acontecer?_

Eu também queria saber, Asuma.

**Continua**...

-

**N/A: **Ain gente, eu ia engolir minha língua com vinagre azedo se não postasse essa fic hoje! Aliás, escrevi esse capítulo hoje e me vi obrigada a postar! Bom, agora que a morte do Asuma se fez mais uma vez presente na minha vida eu senti necessidade de escrever isso... Dan, é teu, beesha s2

**Mandem Reviews ou seus peitos vão crescer e encostar no chão em 5... 4... 3... 2...**


	2. Como isso foi acontecer?

**Perguntas retóricas**

**- **

_No jogo de Shoji, um Peão pode ser promovido a General. Na vida, um pupilo também pode subir de posto._

_-_

**2. Como isso foi acontecer?**

-

Era uma manhã de inverno. Não estava chovendo, mas eu me lembro do cheiro da terra misturado com o da fumaça de um cigarro. O sol era só uma fraca linha amarela no horizonte leste e nada além das nossas respirações cortava o silêncio.

A tranqüilidade dos olhos do Asuma me fitava à espera da minha próxima jogada e eu analisava o tabuleiro. Com freqüência eu desviava minha atenção e olhava seus lábios carnudos a sufocar o cigarro com tamanho desejo que chegava a ser sufocante também para quem via. Perguntei-me quais as chances de o efeito da nicotina agir mais em mim do que nele. Caí na besteira de fazer um comentário infame.

- Inveja desse cigarro – e fiz minha jogada.

- O que... – e o vi completamente embaralhando entre olhar meu rosto e reencontrar-se no jogo. – mas que jogadap suja! Ficou me distraindo fazendo esse tipo de comentário e eu acabei perdendo minha linha de raciocínio, afinal. Vejamos, hum... que jogada você acabou de fazer, hein?

Não que o Asuma fosse lento para raciocinar; ele tinha só certa dificuldade em entender minhas jogadas no Shoji quando eu as misturava com cantadas indiretas e discretas. Acho que ele sempre entendeu minhas cantadas indiretas, na verdade. O Asuma sempre foi mais desenrolado que eu quando o assunto era romance. Por que enquanto eu fugia constantemente da Temari com uma incrível dificuldade – porém com decência, ele se aproximava cada vez mais da Kurenai, ao mesmo passo – e sem decência alguma em suas atitudes.

- Usei o bispo para tirar seu general dourado do caminho – respondi finalmente.

- Eu sei que usou o bispo! Eu só estava pensando alto. Tremenda sacanagem sua.

O encarei por muito tempo. Flutuando sobre a imensidão das expressões de seu rosto e imaginando como ele reagiria se eu voltasse a provocar. Tenho certeza de que ao menos uma jogada errada sairia dali e mais um daqueles olhares fulminantes de quem está prestes a devorar você.

- Sacanagem minha, nada. Não tenho culpa se você fica prestando mais atenção no que eu digo do que nas jogadas que eu faço.

- É por isso que é sacanagem. Agora me deixa pensar no que fazer.

- Eu tenho uma idéia, se quiser – embora minha idéia nada tivesse a ver com o jogo.

- É minha vez de jogar. Acho que a idéia tem que partir de mim, certo?

Meu sorriso permaneceu por mais tempo do que o previsto em meu rosto. Não demorou muito e lá estava ele, me encarando, tirando o cigarro de entre os lábios e parando para também sorrir. Era típico de nós dois esses sorrisos fora de hora, sem razão ou fundamento. Apenas sorríamos, salientando as tais idéias que nunca compartilhávamos por algum medo ridículo e chato.

Os dedos longos tocaram o cigarro e o jogaram fora. Talvez, pensei, minha inveja não tivesse fundamento algum. Ser adorado e usado por alguns minutos e depois descartado por sua inutilidade. Ou quem sabe eu sentisse inveja de outra coisa, ou de outra pessoa. Insuportável e cansativo pensar nessas tolices. Principalmente naquele momento em que o Asuma me observava atento.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Se eu usar a Torre, você faz Cheque com o Cavalo. Se eu usar a Lança no seu Cavalo, você faz Cheque com o bispo. Hum...

- E então?

- Vou mover o Rei.

Ele sempre fica muito engraçado quando encontra uma boa jogada. Mais engraçado ainda quando não encontra a minha terceira opção e se frustra ao se deparar com ela em seguida. E o que realmente me deixa tonto é notar que ele sempre abre um sorriso quando vê minha próxima jogada.

- Chequemate.

- O que... quando foi que promoveu essa maldita Lança?

- Quando você atirou a sua, provavelmente. Agora eu estou cansado.

Ainda examinei seu olhar, petrificado sobre o jogo perdido ali à frente, por algum tempo. Sua sobrancelha arqueada e trêmula. E dali qualquer momento...

- Muito bem, Shikamaru! – ...o sorriso... – Venceu mais uma vez, então... - ...a mão no meu ombro... – Que tal um lanche agora? - ... uma rápida troca de olhares... – Estou faminto! - ...e meu surto de loucura.

Segurei-o, pela primeira vez na vida, por sua blusa. Quase não consegui olhá-lo nos olhos quando notei que me fitava curiosamente. O que diabos eu pretendia com aquilo, bom, ele não podia saber. No entanto eu já tinha tudo planejado. Se fosse um lance de Shogi, eu diria que era a jogada de promoção, quando um peão chega à última linha do tabuleiro e não tem mais como avançar a não ser que assuma um novo posto. Eu era um Peão em busca do título de General. E a ousadia era a marca maior dessa jogada.

- Asuma... – foi difícil encontrar o que dizer depois, é por isso que me limitei a puxá-lo pra mim.

- Shikamaru, que espécie de loucura se apossou de você? – e mesmo dizendo isso, ele se deixou envolver por ela.

Seu sorriso estava próximo demais, e o cheiro de cigarro invadiu minhas narinas, assim como o sabor que de repente tocou meus lábios e chamou a atenção da minha língua. O calor corporal intenso que se desprendia de nós estava queimando meu rosto, e já não havia sentido em manter os olhos abertos. Minhas mãos tocaram seu rosto, acariciaram a barba e desceram pelo pescoço até a nuca... o cheiro do Asuma... o gosto... o toque... poderia realmente ser loucura da minha, quero dizer, da nossa parte, porém isso era o de menos quando eu podia sentir a imensidão dos desejos aos quais nos entregávamos.

Seria problemático olhar pra ele depois disso, entretanto o que importa? Sendo que naquele momento éramos apenas nós, jogando as roupas no chão, abandonando o tabuleiro e entrando às cegas na casa, fechando precariamente a porta, esquecendo o caminho do quarto e se jogando no chão feito dois doidos que conheciam apenas sons sem sentido e sem significado para alguém não presente ali. A nós, tais sons representavam toda a tensão existente entre nós, tensão a se desfazer em beijos e mordidas, unhas e olhares interrompidos por carícias.

Até eu, que não gosto muito de me movimentar demais, não fui capaz de parar meu corpo nem sequer por um segundo durante o tempo em que me perdia nos braços dele.

A forma como o Asuma prendia minhas mãos acima da cabeça e fazia cócegas no meu pescoço com os lábios me deixava embriagado e nervoso. Confesso ter por muitas vezes imaginado a porta abrir e alguém nos encontrar ali, nus e agarrados no chão. Ainda bem que ele interrompia meus pensamentos antes que tal invasor ganhasse um rosto na minha mente.

- Asuma... – as palavras continuavam fugindo de mim, exceto o nome dele.

Ele não fugia de mim. Sua voz no meu ouvido, a respiração, os dentes que marcavam meu corpo... E eu, que sempre quis ter uma vida tranqüila com uma boa mulher, estava doido entregue às carícias lascivas do meu antigo sensei. Eu, que nunca fui de me apaixonar, perdidamente alucinado pelo olhar de um homem.

Isso tudo era parte do plano maligno do universo para me deixar louco. E ele estava conseguindo.

Em meio a gemidos e palavras desconexas, embriagados de êxtase e lotados de espasmos absurdos de doidices nossas, o ouvi chamar meu nome. Não sei se foi a voz dele ou a forma como ele disse aquele "Ah, Shikamaru...", mas por alguns segundos eu senti que jamais conseguiria voltar à Terra sem uma pontada de insanidade pairando no meu olhar.

Um movimento de pernas era suficiente para me certificar de que ele continuava a me manter preso entre os braços, sem liberar nem um pouco da força. Por razões quase desconhecidas, não queríamos nos separar tão cedo. E permanecemos no chão dando tempo aos pulmões para respirarem e ao corpo para voltar à temperatura normal para em seguida seguirmos de novo ao vácuo da demência de estarmos juntos.

Pude vislumbrar o nirvana humano por muitas vezes durante o dia, e em determinada hora eu já nem pensava mais na porta destrancada.

Foi quando adormecemos.

Ao anoitecer, acordei ainda presos aos braços dele e imediatamente sentei para esfregar os olhos. Asuma estava acordado, me encarando, o cenho fechado e acusador. Achei que ele ia me xingar a qualquer momento.

Um minuto para que acendesse seu cigarro e veio a tal pergunta:

- Como isso foi acontecer?

A fumaça infestou o ambiente em que estávamos e eu demorei a formular uma idéia que respondesse àquilo. Então finalmente me veio a resposta certa.

- Aconteceu por que quisemos, é óbvio.

Massageei meu pescoço e saí em busca das roupas pelo chão. Evitei encará-lo até ter certeza de que ele estava completamente vestido também. Não queria cair no ridículo de ficar olhando seu corpo, eu não sou assim tão idiota.

- Mas isso foi... – tentou gesticular, mas como representar com as mãos o que tínhamos acabado de fazer? Sinceramente eu só pensei em formas ridículas para isso. – Ora essa. Isso não deve se repetir.

- Eu sei. Não pretendo te atacar por aí, se é o que está pensando.

- Não estou pensando nada disso, eu só falei isso porque – notei sua hesitação, e ele fez questão de camuflar ao tossir. – você sabe que a Kurenai e eu estamos... bom...

- Tudo bem. Esqueça isso.

No Shogi, quando um peão é promovido a General, não tem volta. Não há como voltar a ser peão a não ser que seja capturado pelo inimigo. E, mesmo que o Asuma fale da Kurenai como se fosse ela a grande razão de sua relutância, eu sinceramente não a vejo como um inimigo que possa me tirar do jogo. Poderia até mesmo tirar por aquele dia e por tantos outros os quais ele trocou a companhia dela pela minha.

- Sim, eu devo mesmo esquecer – ele disse.

Não houve outras palavras depois disso. Realmente deveríamos esquecer meu acesso de loucura no qual o Asuma teve uma brilhante e satisfatória participação. Deveríamos deixar de lado todo o dia incrível de perversidades realizadas no chão e de gemidos ensandecidos a ecoar até hoje em meus ouvidos, como pedidos necessitados de que aquilo não acabasse tão cedo.

Claro que deveríamos. Mas quem disse que nós queríamos?

Eu deveria parar de olhar para ele com esse olhar faminto e mal-educado com que sempre olho, imaginando coisas. Eu deveria fingir que foi só um dia num calendário que marca trezentos e sessenta e cinco. Apenas um caso sem nada importante.

No entanto...

Quem disse que eu quero?

Até mesmo ele se perguntava a mesma coisa. Eu era um General agora, não tinha volta. Eu sabia disso.

-

**N/A:** Temam filhos dessa Terra, por que o pior (leia-se melhor) ainda está por vir. Isso pra ser um lemon, -qtau/ Sobre o jogo de Shogi, ignorem. Eu e meu irmão jogávamos há algum tempo atrás e incrivelmente sempre terminava em Stalemate O.O' Que se dane! Não sou o maior gênio do xadrez, ok? Errem-me, seus insosos. XD

Gente, alguém conte pro Kishimoto que ele é um imbecil, certo? Matar o Asuma não pode. Mas beleza, Fanfics para que as quero?

Próxima pergunta, já sabem "_Quem disse que eu quero_?"

Esperem grandes coisas dessa pergunta. Tipo: uma bomba atômica, um extra-terrestre fazendo topless, um urubu gigante indo levar flores pra Kurenai, um raio partindo a cabeça dela e assando seu cérebro para que eu coma no jantar, um pseudo-lemon entre Chouji x Shikamaru x Shino x Kiba x Naruto with Bunshins x Pakkun x Tobi, um campo de margaridas na primavera ou quem sabe apenas um romancezinho fresco.

Bjsmiligm.

**Reviews, ou a cabeça de vocês numa bandeja de barro sendo entregue a um Exú do Mal.**


	3. Quem disse que eu quero?

**Perguntas retóricas**

-

_Asuma fingia não querer olhar nos meus olhos. Fingia muito mal._

-

**3. Quem disse que eu quero?**

-

Eu sempre gostei de olhar as nuvens. Elas me transmitem paz e uma energia azul-esverdeada que eu não sei bem de onde vem. Descobri que essa luz enfraqueceu em vários tons depois que Asuma se foi. Acho que, de certa forma, a presença dele é quem dava força a ela.

Era sobre essa luz que falávamos quando aconteceu um novo beijo. Beijo esse que, segundo ele, não foi por querer. Eu disse o mesmo. Seria tão cansativo discutir sobre aquilo...

Foi num sábado e fazia sol. Sentados à sombra, calados, distantes em corpo e pensamentos. O Asuma arriscou um suspiro para puxar assunto, eu mantive meus olhos fechados e sorri de canto.

- Tédio? - perguntei.

- Não! São só sintomas do ócio. Suspiros, uma preguiça inconsolável e uma dormência agradável nas pernas.

- Deve ser fome.

- Não é.

Fitamos o silêncio por um tempo. Nossos olhos indo até o canto, procurando, quem sabe, uma desculpa para nos olharmos um pouco. Sem achar nada, é claro. Voltei meu olhar ao céu e iniciei um diálogo um tanto cansativo.

- Como está a Kurenai-san?

Senti seus olhos me fuzilando, como geralmente fazia quando se surpreendia. Ficou assim por um tempo, aguçando os sentidos e buscando qualquer coisa que eu mesmo desconhecia no meu rosto. Esperei o suspiro e depois a baforada de fumaça.

- Que pergunta é essa agora?

- Não posso querer saber como ela está? - sem receber respostas ou resmungos, tive de prosseguir: - É só uma curiosidade boba.

- De fato, muito boba - permaneceu naquele silêncio irritado. Bronqueando minha curiosidade e a própria falta de palavras para acabar com ela. - Ela está bem.

- Feliz? - insisti.

- O quê?

- Perguntei se está feliz.

- Ela?

- E você.

- Ela está.

- E você? - reforcei. Sinceramente Asuma era péssimo no que se tratava responder com clareza. Talvez minhas perguntas é que fossem vagas de mais. Isso é o de menos.

- Eu não interesso.

- Eu me importo com a sua felicidade, Asuma. Somos amigos, não é?

- Não quero se que importe.

- Quem disse que eu quero?

- Seus olhos.

Emudeci. Não sei o que o meu olhar dizia, exatamente, mas sei que era algo comprometedor. E não sei como ele conseguia enxergar o que quer que fosse, sendo que na maior parte do tempo olhava para o vazio de um ponto fixo numa nuvem. Quis me segurar no silêncio, mas as palavras me chicotearam.

- O que tem nos meus olhos?

- Alguma coisa perigosa demais para que eu me atreva a olhar. Não sei. É só uma coisa que me faz pensar que você está entendendo tudo errado a nosso respeito.

- Uma... luz?

O rosto dele me fez rir. Ele dizia "que comparação idiota" com aquela expressão, ao mesmo tempo concordava com ela. É difícil dizer como era. O lábio fingindo sorrir e os cílios se apertando, tentando esconder a luz que eu também conseguia ver nos olhos dele.

- Não é bem uma luz, Shikamaru.

- É mais fácil imaginar uma luz do que um instinto. Consegue imaginar um instinto?

- O quê? Não dá para... ah, você complica muito as coisas.

- Eu? Claro.

Bufei, voltando a examinar cada nuvem como se lesse nelas um livro que esqueci de comprar. A presença do Asuma era como uma brisa, que te dá calafrios e passa várias vezes, até que sentimos um frio estranho e tentamos nos aquecer com o próprio calor. Fugindo dela.

Continuamos ali, assim, fingindo não ver um ao outro. Sempre montando frases que seriam trocadas depois de um ou dois minutos de nada ao quadrado. Eu era o primeiro a ficar entediado.

- Chega, Asuma!

- O que foi agora?

- Se quer me agarrar, então faça isso de uma vez.

Praticidade, como diz minha mãe, é a melhor forma de iniciar uma conversa. Não que isso funcione com o Asuma. Ele sempre acaba adotando uma expressão de pânico e depois dá um trago do cigarro. Aí vem uns vinte segundos de mais um monte de nada nos separando - aquele vácuo que mantém dois estranhos afastados, procurando um assunto novo em comum que possa promovê-los a conhecidos.

- E quem disse que eu quero?

Era frustrante ter de ouvir as minhas próprias perguntas de volta. Mas era maravilhoso lembrar que a resposta para elas estava sempre no bolso, esperando que eu lhes tomasse na mão e puxasse o gatilho.

- Não foram seus olhos, eu posso garantir.

Ele poderia me xingar, ir embora, fingir não ouvir, rir, se irritar, quem sabe até mandar eu calar a boca e não dizer mais isso nem brincando. Mas não era assim que funcionava a cabeça dele, nem tampouco a minha.

É por isso que, depois de desnudar a alma com aquele sorriso, ele passou a desnudar meus lábios com um beijo que eu jamais serei capaz de esquecer. Pode parecer piegas ou infantil, mas foi assim mesmo, inesquecível. Não por ter sido um beijo do Asuma, mas por ter sido a segunda vez que ele me beijava. Isso devia querer dizer alguma coisa. Devia significar que viriam outros. Só a partir da segunda vez é que podemos ter certeza de que aquilo vai acontecer de novo.

E aquilo aconteceu várias vezes. Todas sem querer, lógico.

Até que decidimos que não havia mal algum em desnudar também o corpo.

Esquecíamos das nuvens, da luz, do tempo e do medo que fingíamos sentir daquele sentimento. Embora não soubéssemos o que ele era. Apenas nos deixamos levar no nosso ritmo. Aceleração constante. Movimento uniforme. Ação, reação, atração. Talvez fossem só reações físicas. Mas era real.

Então um dia eu quase pus tudo a perder. Quase. "Você ficou louco?" foi o que ele me perguntou. E eu fui obrigado a responder.

* * *

**N/A:** Não teve lemon. Eu sei. Seria estranho se eu não soubesse... mas dane-se. Cheguei até aqui e me sinto uma vencedora. Próximo capítulo a caminho. Penso que não demorará duas vidas imortais para vir, mas nunca se sabe.

Beijos não me liguem.


	4. Você ficou louco?

**Perguntas retóricas**

_O perfume dela estava pela casa, mas o cheiro impregnado nos dedos dele é que me enlouquecia._

**4. Você ficou louco?**

Acordei sentindo frio. Já fazia um tempo desde a última vez que eu acordava com a minha mãe aos berros anunciando que Asuma e Chouji estavam à minha espera.

Naquele dia ninguém me esperava. Minha mãe estava calada, sentada à mesa, uma xícara de chá em mãos e um sorriso forçado nos lábios. Chouji estava ao seu lado. Com as bochechas coradas e as mãos cheias de pão, ele olhava de mim para a mesa e não dizia nada.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e olhei de um para o outro, esperando que um assunto se formasse de repente ou que eles parassem de agir como se eu estivesse doente. Era tão cansativo dizer todos os dias que estou bem.

- Eu estou bem – murmurei minha fala decorada.

- Chouji-kun veio me fazer uma visita, Shikamaru. Não é gentil?

- Aham – confirmei, pegando um dos pães sobre a mesa sentando ao lado dele. – Itadakimasu!

Chouji me mandou um daqueles sorrisos de boca fechada. Eu quase podia ouvir seus pensamentos cochichando "Que bom que você está bem". Enquanto eu, na realidade, não estava. Ficamos dividindo a voz do vento que entrava pela janela por algum tempo. Meu amigo mantinha a boca ocupada com os pães. Eu não sabia se estava realmente faminto ou se aproveitava essa chance para evitar uma conversa. Minha mãe sorria o tempo todo, cuidadosa. Evitava meu olhar, mas eu sentia que me observava.

- Sabe, Chouji? Devíamos passear um pouco hoje. Está um dia bonito e parece que dá pra ver lindas nuvens lá do campo. O que me diz?

Ele parou para me ouvir, como se fosse uma música distante saindo de meus lábios. Seus olhos pareciam marejados, mas não atentei muito para isso. Era um bom dia, seria bom sair e fingir que estava preparado para seguir em frente. Minha mãe pareceu animada com a idéia de me ver saindo de casa e deixou isso claro quando começou a recolher tudo que estava sobre a mesa, enquanto tagarelava sobre o quanto eu era parecido com meu pai e nada com ela.

Durante o caminho pela vila, Chouji me lançava olhares multifacetados. Eu nunca tinha reparado o quanto ele conseguia mudar de expressão sempre que planejava uma nova frase para dizer (e não dizia, por mais que se preparasse). A realidade é que a mudez tímida dele era como um cobertor quente em minhas costas. Por muitas vezes eu quis abraçá-lo e chorar, e ficar assim por horas, até que aquele sorriso bobo me fizesse voltar à realidade.

O diabo é que eu também não passava da vontade. Seria de certa forma um absurdo pular em cima dele e chorar feito um louco. No fundo eu sei que ele não reclamaria, no entanto era melhor não. Não por essas razões. Chorar no ombro dele por sentir saudades do Asuma. Parecia errado, de alguma forma.

O campo estava maravilhoso. O cheiro de verde e o farfalhar de folhas ao ouvir aquela cantoria do vento, como uma poesia sendo escrita diante dos meus olhos. Asuma e eu costumávamos ficar ali por horas, encarando o céu, compartilhando ócio. Chegava a ser divertido.

- Shikamaru? Sabe, a Kurenai-san, noutro dia eu a vi deixar flores no túmulo do Asuma-sensei e, bom, ela me perguntou como você estava. Eu não tinha certeza do que dizer, então, só disse que você estava bem – ele olhou pra mim, sentado ao seu lado, esperando uma reação ou qualquer resposta que coubesse na conversa, porém permaneci calado. – Mas você não está realmente bem, está?

- Que bobabem, Chouji. Eu estou muito bem. Você espera que eu fique choramingando a vida toda?

- Olha, você não precisa bancar o durão comigo, sabia?

- Do que está falando? Estou bem, de verdade.

- Você sempre foi o favorito do Asuma-sensei. Eu sei que isso é meio repentino, mas conversei com a Ino sobre isso. É claro que todos nós sofremos com a morte dele – senti uma pontada no peito ao ouvir 'morte dele', porém continuei ouvindo em silêncio, - mas você sabe, Shikamaru, que a dor que você sentiu naquele momento ainda é a mesma que sente agora. Vocês eram mesmo muito amigos, no fim das contas. É por isso que a Kurenai-san se preocupa. A Ino me disse que uma vez o Asuma-sensei falou de você pra ela. Acho que ele queria ser como um cupido. Achava que vocês, de algum jeito esquisito, formariam um casal interessante.

- A Ino disse isso?

- Bom, foi o que ela disse. Você deveria falar com ela, se quiser saber a respeito. Eu só estou comentando porque acho que você gostaria de saber que ele se preocupava com o seu bem-estar. Não acho que ficaria feliz em ver você feito um zumbi depois que ele...

A frase morreu antes que ele a concluísse. _Morreu_. _Depois que ele morreu_, ele diria.

- Sorte que ele não pode ver, certo? De qualquer forma, obrigado por se preocupar, Chouji. Você é um grande amigo.

Ficamos ali, calados, e eu aproveitei o tempo para digerir as palavras dele. Asuma, um cupido. Ino e eu. Não era difícil imaginá-lo fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Mas machucava saber. Era como se ele ficasse tramando nas minhas costas, arquitetando um plano maligno para me afastar dele. Como se a Ino e eu realmente fôssemos cair nessa. O favorito do Asuma. Isso fazia sentido, realmente? Se o Asuma gostasse tanto de mim, não faria mais sentido ele empurrar o Chouji pra Ino para que eu ficasse totalmente livre só pra ele? Claro que não fazia sentido.

Nas palavras do Chouji, era como se ser o favorito me desse direitos sobre a mulher da equipe. Como se isso me tornasse o cara legal que deveria casar primeiro e convidar o amigo para ser o padrinho.

Não era isso que eu queria que significasse ser o favorito.

- E, sabe, Chouji, eu não me casaria com a Ino nem sob tortura. Aquela mulher é doida.

Rimos pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Você é louco, Shikamaru.

E essa simples afirmação dele fez com que uma lembrança ainda mais forte chegasse até mim. Talvez eu fosse louco. Asuma me perguntou isso uma vez, de uma forma estranha.

Foi numa noite qualquer. Eu estava pensando nele. Fazia alguns dias desde a última vez que tínhamos tido um tempo só pra nós pra fazer qualquer coisa que fosse. Conversar, jogar shoji, pensar na vida, olhar as nuvens, tirar as roupas e...

Havia uma necessidade em mim de tê-lo por perto naquela noite. Não era exatamente desesperador, mas qualquer coisa que cause em mim alguma urgência já se torna algo grandioso. Isso era um problema. Eu tinha que vê-lo. Eu queria. Então eu saí em busca dele, na casa dele.

Chamei por ele várias vezes. Eu sabia que ele estava lá. As luzes estavam acesas e, de um jeito ou de outro, não tinha nenhuma missão designada para ele naquele dia. Insisti. Eu parecia tomado por alguma força extraterrestre para querer vê-lo assim, com tanta urgência. Parecia caso de vida ou morte. Então finalmente ele me recebeu.

Usava apenas um roupão de banho e acabara de acender um cigarro pelo que pude notar. Ele parou na porta com uma expressão nada amigável e coçou a cabeça. Fiquei calado, esperando que ele me convidasse a entrar.

- O que deu em você, aparecer aqui a essa hora da noite?

- Eu... eu só precisava ver você.

- Viu.

Notei a estranheza por trás de sua voz. Havia algo mais. Não era por causa da hora, do fato de eu ser um garoto insano atrás de seu sensei. Decidi por mim mesmo acabar com aquela indiferença e fui na direção dele, determinado. Tirei-lhe o cigarro dos lábios e os tomei para mim. O empurrei para dentro, fechei a porta e deixei tudo o mais de lado. O abracei como se fosse uma emergência – e era – mordi-lhe a boca, enfiei minhas mãos por dentro do roupão e estremeci ao sentir a respiração dele perder o ritmo. Toquei seu pescoço com os lábios e o empurrei para uma cadeira. Como imaginei, não vestia mais nada sob o roupão. Quando minhas mãos lhe chegaram às coxas, ele me parou, nervoso.

- Pare com isso, agora! – por alguma razão, ele sussurrava.

- Eu... Nossa. Desculpe por isso, Asuma – tentei me recompor, enquanto ele próprio apertava o nó que prendia a roupa. – Você, por acaso, está acompanhado, não é isso?

O rosto dele ficou rígido. Seus olhos se moveram instintivamente na direção do corredor que levava ao quarto e eu pude entender. O silêncio ficou vagando pela sala por algum tempo. Nesse período eu tentei parar de tremer.

- Kurenai está... Shikamaru, por que veio aqui assim, de repente? Achei que tínhamos algumas regras sobre isso.

- Tsc. Que problemático.

- Asuma? – o perfume dela chegou até mim. – Oh, olá! Achei mesmo ter ouvido a voz do Shikamaru. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada. Apenas volte pro quarto e tente dormir. Tenho que tratar de um assunto com o Shikamaru, mas prometo não demorar muito.

- Claro. Prometo não interromper mais. Boa noite, Shikamaru!

Acenei. Evitando encará-la. Quando ouvimos o barulho da porta do quarto se fechada, eu me virei e Asuma já estava ao meu lado, segurando meu braço e me puxando para um beijo. Parecia um sonho maluco do qual eu me recusava a acordar. Os braços dele me envolviam de uma forma que era impossível resistir.

Por um tempo ele parecia esquecer que Kurenai estava na mesma casa que nós. Ele me beijava e mantinha em seu abraço. Eu correspondia. Alguns segundos depois e minhas mãos estavam tocando sua pele, dentro do roupão, meus dedos deslizavam, cada fração de segundo parecia eterno, a sensação do corpo dele contra o meu, prensando-me contra a parede. Eu o queria tanto...

- Shikamaru... – aquela voz... como ele podia chamar meu nome com aquela voz, ao meu ouvido, com aquele calor, isso era tão cruel. – Você sabia que ficou louco, Shikamaru? Que você ficou completamente louco?

Ele disse isso antes de deitar no chão. Não pude acreditar que ele estava mesmo pensando nisso. Não pude acreditar que eu não ia resistir. Era imoral. Era contra tudo que nós dois sempre dizíamos. E, mesmo assim, eu permitia que ele tocasse meu corpo daquela forma, e usasse seus lábios para me deixar realmente louco.

- A-Asuma... a culpa é sua, a culpa por eu estar louco, é toda sua...

Ele me beijou mais uma vez antes de decidirmos que seria melhor eu ir embora. Nossos olhares nos faziam pensar no quão errado era aquilo. E mesmo assim, não tínhamos pena de ninguém. Antes de abrir a porta para me deixar sair, ele me abraçou por trás, envolvendo meu dorso e sua boca tocou minha orelha.

- Preciso vê-lo depois, Shikamaru. Por favor, venha aqui amanhã. Não deixe de vir.

- No que está pensando, velhote? – me soltei dele, coloquei minha melhor cara de tédio e botei minhas mãos nos bolsos – Não pense que sou tão desocupado assim. De qualquer forma, já tenho um compromisso amanhã. Por isso vim até aqui hoje.

- Idiota. Não fique aí inventando histórias. Que compromisso? Com quem? Onde?

- Embora não seja da sua conta, eu combinei com o Naruto de ir para a casa dele amanhã – a expressão do Asuma era indescritível. – Não precisa se preocupar, já que Chouji vai comigo. É só uma reunião de amigos, de qualquer forma.

Abri a porta eu mesmo e saí. Depois de dar os primeiros passos para fora da casa, eu olhei para ele, no fundo dos olhos e sorri. Ele permanecia sério e eu sabia que não poderia sair dali até ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Estou falando sério, Shikamaru. Eu preciso te ver.

- Então esteja sozinho depois de amanhã, também. Se isso não for um grande sacrifício, me espere até lá.

- Não faça nenhuma besteira enquanto eu não estiver por perto.

- Está com ciúmes de mim, agora? Francamente, Asuma! Você é pior que o Naruto quando se trata de seus amigos, não é?

- Do que está falando? – Asuma virou o rosto, tentando disfarçar sua inquietação. – Que tipo de amizades são essas suas, Shikamaru?

- Nada, nada. Durma bem. Dê boa noite à Kurenai-san por mim.

Então eu fui embora, sentindo o gosto de cigarro em meus lábios. Aquele cheiro peculiar que sempre o acompanhava. Eu não gostava. Porém hoje em dia é a única forma de resgatar um pouco do sabor do Asuma.

Naquela noite, em especial, não consegui dormir. Não sei se era a lembrança dos lábios dele ou se a raiva ao saber que, depois que eu partisse, ele voltaria para o quarto onde a Kurenai-san estava e talvez a beijasse. E talvez fizesse amor com ela. E talvez nem lembrasse de mim.

"No que eu estou me tornando?" eu pensei.

"No que eu me tornei?" penso agora.

Ao olhar Chouji deitado no gramado eu realmente tenho vontade de correr até ele e abraçá-lo e exigir que me console, que passe a mão sobre minha cabeça e diga que isso tudo não passa de um pesadelo. Queria amanhecer um dia podendo dizer "Não estou bem. Preciso de um abraço. Preciso de um carinho. Preciso do Asuma comigo."

Decidi que faria isso. Mas não com o Chouji.

Havia inocência muito incomum nele que eu não queria marcar com as minhas lágrimas. Eu queria dividir tudo de bom com o Chouji, mas não queria macular aquele sorriso com minhas lembranças doidas. Com essa dor infame que fica martelando meu peito. Fico até mesmo procurando em minha cabeça alguém que pudesse entendê-la e não consigo encontrar ninguém.

Apenas penso em Naruto e de alguma forma eu acredito que ele é o único que eu poderia procurar nessas horas. Parecia absurdo.

- Sabe, Shikamaru... – a voz de Chouji me tira do transe. – Você é... o meu melhor amigo. Eu não gosto quando você fica triste.

- Está tudo bem, mesmo, Chouji.

- Olha... eu queria te dizer que... – o rosto dele ficou muito vermelho nesse momento. Eu sorri. – bom, é que... você... você, pra mim é... bom... Shikamaru... SHIKAMARU, EU...

- Tudo bem, Chouji! – interrompo. – Você pode ficar tranqüilo. Eu realmente fico muito bem aqui com você. Não se preocupe quanto a isso. E não fique pensando nessas bobagens que o Asuma dizia pra você e pra Ino. Eu não vou me casar com ela. Acho que você poderia se declarar pra ela, se quiser.

- Não é isso que eu ia dizer. O que ia dizer era pra você. Eu nem mesmo estava pensando na Ino agora.

- Ah, é mesmo? Bom, de qualquer forma, não acha que já demoramos muito aqui? Vamos, Chouji. Eu ainda quero visitar o Naruto hoje. Prometi há dias que iria vê-lo e só fiquei enrolando! De hoje eu juro que não passa!

Chouji pareceu se distanciar da conversa. Ele encarou as nuvens mais uma vez com bastante atenção e depois me fitou com tranqüilidade. Seu rosto ainda estava avermelhado quando ele voltou a falar.

- _Notou que você gosta mesmo dele?_ O Naruto, quero dizer.

Engoli em seco. Não sei se pela pergunta repentina ou porque já a tinha ouvido uma vez. Da primeira vez que a ouvi, não demorei para responder. Naquele momento, no entanto, naquele campo, com aquele vento me envolvendo e os olhos de Chouji presos em mim, eu fiquei mudo por muito tempo e me vi incapaz de responder. Da primeira vez pareceu mais fácil. Da primeira vez eu só queria que Asuma soubesse que eu gostava muito dele e só dele. Porém ali, com Chouji, eu sinceramente não sabia como responder.

- Chouji... o que você ia me dizer antes, quando te interrompi?

- Tudo bem, Shikamaru. Vamos. Não era nada importante. Vamos, vamos! Quero comprar uns biscoitos pelo caminho. Antes de nos despedirmos.

- Claro – e o segui.

Senti ainda mais vontade de ver Naruto.

-xx-

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, eu disse que não ia demorar duas vidas imortais. Ainda está todo mundo vivo aê, né não? #VOA PARA EDORAS#

Gente, não me matem! EU NÃO MORRI ATÉ AGORA E NÃO QUERO MORRER AGORA! #FUU

Sentiram saudades? Olha só, desculpem meeeesmo por sumir por mais de um ano. Tipo, eu devia ter ido só tirar uma soneca e acabei hibernando! T_T Aos que lêem Conveniência, TAM-DAM! Continuação à vista. Dentre outras. Estou voltando para os projetos não concluídos e qualquer dia desses postarei algo novo. Por ora, os não concluídos.

Adorei esse capítulo pq Asuma e Shikamaru estão OOC de uma forma que eu consigo imaginar eles estando, ok? –qq. Enfim, eu super consigo imaginar tudo isso acontecendo se o anime decidisse sair do armário e... anyway, obrigada por quem esperou. Quem não esperou, foda-se. Quem nunca leu, oi, o próximo capítulo chega ano que vem! #FOGE NA VELOCIDADE DA LUZ#

ps.: ShikamaruChouji é fofo, mas ShikamaruNaruto é vida. Qual é, gente! Essa fic um dia vai ter um final feliz (assim espero). Beijos! ^^


End file.
